Hatred? Really?
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Do Izaya and Shizuo REALLY hate eachother? Is t really hate when both want the other to loe them the same way they love the other? A short, simple Shizaya one-shot! If I edit it, it'll have smut and mmm-mm-good yaoiness in it, but not at the moment! . A little one-shot... It's not very good because it was just a spur of the moment thing, so it's not the best!


"Dammit, Shizuo. Get him out of your head!" I yelled at myself.

I sighed as I paced my room. A cigarette hung out of my mouth, the smoke rising up to twirl randomly in front of my eyes, protected by sunglasses. My life was useless. The only reason I could keep going was because my one goal hadn't been completed yet. To get him to admit he loves me. That is my goal.

"Izaya…," I whispered his name, trying to keep my heart from beating too loudly. Silently I ventured outside in search of him.

The noises of daily life bustled around me. Cars zooming by; girls squealing; boys whistling at hotties walking by in their short skirts and low-cut shirts. It all disgusted me. Girls, with their need to show off their bodies, needed to learn the meaning of the word modesty.

My frustration rose as I heard footsteps following me. They seemed to be struggling to keep up with my quick pace. _Leave me alone, _I thought. My eyebrow twitched as the person lost their balance and fell.

"Owwww!"

Grabbing a street sign, I whipped around ready to hit the idiot upside the head.

"Why the hell are you following me?" My annoyance at the moron was boiling over when I screamed at them, but soon froze back as I saw who had been following me.

"What do you want Shinra?"

"Oh, um…. Shizuo! Izaya sent me to get you… well…. Actually he asked Celty to find you… but she needs rest! So, I came to get you!"

I closed my eyes as I listened to the idiot Shinra ramble on about Celty and her needing rest and her being sick and not feeling well. A sigh of impatience escaped my lips.

"Okay," I interrupted. "Just take me to him. I was looking for him anyways."

Dropping the street sign, that just so happened to be a stop sign nonetheless, I leaned down to help Shinra back to his feet. Once he had recovered from his fall, dusting off his lab coat, Shinra began to lead the way to where Izaya was waiting for me. _Maybe this time I will be able to make him say it, _I thought.

I spun around, hugging the jar that held Celty's head. Shizu-chan was coming over! I could finally see him and be alone with him for a little while! Happiness engulfed my entire being as I thought of all the things I wanted to say to him… and _do_ to him, or maybe let him do to me.

Giggling at the thought of Shizuo doing dirty things to me, I felt blood rise up into my cheeks. I felt like a high school girl in love! Oh, how silly of me. I cocked my head to the side and looked at Celty's face, stopping my spinning at the same moment. The smile on my face was wiped away. _Maybe I should give this back to her so things can be all better again… like they used to be, _I thought. Setting the jar down on my desk, I backed away. I closed my eyes, hoping Shizuo would come busting through the door and sweep me up into his arms, hugging me, and kiss me, leading me to my bedroom to do unspeakable things to me.

I sighed. No, he probably wouldn't do that. Shizu-chan was too much of a man to stoop to the level of being nice to his mortal enemy. I could never hope that he could love me like I love him. I just wanted him to say it! Just once! And mean it. Not just say it like he did to trick me that day while we slept on the school's roof. Actually mean it, and not laugh it off as a joke. _Please, Shizu-chan, please… love me?_

Turning on my heel, I marched over to the door and unlocked it in wait of Shizuo and Shinra.

"Oh, I hope that dumb human didn't mess up this time," I said out loud to myself.

At that moment the door swung open, Shinra standing in the doorway.

"I'm back~!" he yelled as loud as he could. "And I brought you a present, Izaya~!"

"Yes? It had better be what I-"

"Oh," he interrupted me. "You'll like it! Just go ahead to your room." His smile was suspicious. I didn't like it.

"You can have that." I pointed back to Celty's head as I left my office to see what was in my room.

Shinra was yelling at me as I closed the door, and I ventured down the hall to my bedroom.

"You think he'll like it?" I whispered through the door at Shinra.

"Oh, trust me, Izaya will like it. Why wouldn't he? I'm pretty sure he wanted me to get you because he wants you to.. uh…. _do things_ to him. So, why not present it… nicely?" Shinra's voice was happy, and suspicious.

_What is he thinking,_ I thought. This wasn't going to be good. Nonetheless, I tightened the bow I had tied and went to lay on Izaya's bed.

"Go get him. I'm settled into my spot," I said to Shinra.

"Gotcha Shizuo!"

My hand stopped before I could turn the knob to my bedroom. What was waiting on the other side of this door? Was it Shizu-chan? Or…something bad? To figure this out I had to open the door. I pressed my ear to the door to see if what was inside was making noises that could tell me what it was. All I could hear was breathing.

A smile erupted on my face as I came to the conclusion that it was indeed Shizuo on the other side of my door. I swung the door open to reveal…Shizuo. A sexy… naked…Shizuo. With…what was _that_? A_ bow? _Around his… his warm, large- My mouth was watering as I feasted my eyes on his body. His slick…smooth…amazingly hot body.

"Shi-Shizuo?"

He smiled as he took his glasses off to look at me, his legs widening to show more of what the bow adorned. Shizuo nodded and looked at me provocatively as I slipped my jacket off and closed the door. Right as the door slammed closed, I was ripping my shirt off and jumping on top of Shizuo and yelling three words I wanted to hear from him that I hoped he knew I meant.

"I love you!"


End file.
